One Week Love Affair
by Crazy Green Earphones
Summary: AU. When Lovino Vargas meets the alluring Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the Italian's supposedly dull world changed. Their unprecedented meeting turned into a heat of passionate love. However summer was a time of spur-of-the-moment flings. Can the new-found attraction last until the next season? SPAMANO
1. Monday

A/N: And voilà~ I started another multichapter... er... Well, I think that cutting it into different parts is better than lumping it into one chapter or as a one-shot.

This was inspired by the song _Isang Linggong Pag-ibig (One Week Love) _by Imelda Pappin.

**ONE WEEK LOVE AFFAIR**

"_Monday, we met."_

In a small quaint city, Lovino Vargas and Feliciano Vargas were sent-off by their father for their university studies.

'_The place is perfect for the two of you! Very conducive for learning and I feel that you will learn the essence of saving._'

The university they were attending to was perfect in terms of location because it was only a short distance towards the downtown area and important places such as the Cathedral (the siblings were Roman Catholic), public market, city hall, plaza and port area.

The university was also near the city's boulevard which was beautiful during the sunrise and lovely during the evening because of its illumination. Although the place is rumored as the red light district because of the clubs located at the area and prostitutes lingering around the place during nightfall.

There was only one mall which was down south, approximately ten-minute ride from the university and department stores scattered around the city.

A sigh escaped the lips of the older Vargas.

The Vargas siblings were often mistook as twins but they actually had a one-year gap from each other. Lovino Vargas fell seriously ill during his childhood and he had to stop schooling during that time. He and Feliciano ended up being classmates after the recovery of Lovino.

"Ve~ Fratello, are you alright? You have been sighing a lot..." Feliciano asked as he unloaded the last of their belongings.

"Of course I am! It's just that this place is so... quiet. Damnit!" A scowl appeared across the face of Lovino while he folded his arms.

A short laugh escaped the lips of the younger Vargas. "Well Papa did say that we should learn our lesson at saving..."

Another sigh for the umpteenth time escaped from the lips of Lovino Vargas.

"Hmph, whatever. I'll prepare... wait. Do we have any ingredients here?" Lovino asked.

"None, I suppose. Let's go to the grocery once I finish unloading." Feliciano replied.

The older Vargas nodded and proceeded to his room to get a pen and paper to note down what they needed to buy.

The Vargas sibling rented a small bungalow house, a few minutes walk from the school. Once entering the house, to the left side was the living room, then there was an arch leading to the dining area and the kitchen. To the right side where three bedrooms, two of which where connected by a bathroom and the other one, the master's bedroom, had its own bathroom. There was a comfort room near the kitchen for the visitors.

The entire perimeter was surrounded by a concrete fence and a steel gate in the front of the house. The backyard was designed as such that it became a laundry area.

Overall, the place was cozy enough for the siblings that they didn't complain when their father had first shown the place to them.

"Hey Fratello, I am done unloading the boxes. We still need to decide who gets to choose what room~" The younger Vargas said in a sing-song voice.

"Wait idiot... I'm still listing down..." Lovino replied, scribbling as fast as he could.

0-0-0

"And then we need tomatoes and ketchup as well..." Feliciano made a run-down with the list while Lovino was pushing the grocery cart.

"Right, right... Go and get them..." Lovino said, wishing that they would finishing buying everything that they needed.

Meanwhile, Feliciano had trotted along the aisle for ketchup and other sauces. After getting a bottle of ketchup, he proceeded to get the tomatoes.

Lovino, who was standing near the cashier was getting impatient and he was about to give a call to Feliciano when someone had brusquely bumped into him.

"I'm sorry!" The man immediately said. "I didn't mean to bump into you..."

it took every ounce of self-control to pipe down the seething anger and annoyance that was pulsating through the Italian lad.

"Hmp... yeah, whatever..." Lovino replied without looking at the stranger who bumped into him.

The man was about to say something but his companions were calling out to him, so he left and said another apology.

A few seconds after, Feliciano had returned bringing with him more than what he was meant to bring back.

"Feliciano, how are we going to pay all of this? We have one large cart full and you are bringing a basket full of... food." The older brother raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, let's split the expenses... Papa gave us both our allowances right? And Nonno didn't cut our credit cards, I think." Feliciano reasoned out with his older brother.

"Let's just hope the old man didn't cut our credit cards..." Lovino said as he pushed the cart to the cashier, Feliciano following behind, carrying a basket.

There was a dull buzzing of when the items would get punched by the scanner. After paying for their expenses, the Vargas siblings proceeded to have a snack at a small coffee shop across the grocery store.

After being seated into a table for two, the waiter asked for their order.

"One shot of espresso and a slice of a black forest cake." Lovino said.

"Hm, one latte for me and make that two slices of a black forest cake." Feliciano replied and the waiter went back to the counter to give their orders to the barista.

"Ve~ It's quite a lovely town Fratello, right?" Feliciano said as he fiddled around with one of the tissues on their table.

"Yeah, I guess." Lovino absentmindedly and shrugged.

"Ve~" Feliciano chirped and smiled broadly when their order had arrived.

The rest of the time passed by quickly and after paying for their bill, the Vargas sibling went back to their new house.

Feliciano went to the kitchen area and sorted out the newly bought grocery while Lovino was cleaning up the mess from their unpacking.

When Lovino deemed that his work was done, he went outside of his house to pile them properly for the garbage collectors to retrieve the following day. The older Vargas was about to enter back the premises of the house when he had heard a familiar voice chattering across the road.

_ "... Yes, I will be there... No problem." _The man across the street spoke.

The man with a lean stature, illuminated by the street lamp on his side of the road, highlighted his curly brown locks, sun-kissed skin and emerald eyes that shone brightly.

Unconsciously, Lovino Vargas gulped. A strong pull made him stare at the other man longer than the usual until the said man across the street noticed.

The brunet gave a friendly wave and the Italian panicked.

"Holà~!" The man said, in an accented voice.

"H-Hello..." Lovino said without much emotion.

The Italian became increasingly more and more anxious when the said man had crossed the street.

"Hey, um... you were the one from the grocery store right?" The man inquired and Lovino absentmindedly nodded.

"Oh!" A brightened smile spread across the face of the newly arrived stranger. "I didn't know you lived here! I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Nice to meet you."

"I... We just moved here. I'm Lovino Vargas." The Italian introduced himself, trying to sound noncholant.

"Oh, what a unique name!" The man named Antonio said. "Hey Lovino, let's hang out sometime. I do owe you for bumping at you. I have to go now. See you around~"

"Right..." Lovino added mentally, "_bastard._"

Antonio walked away from the Italian and gave another goodbye; he disappeared into the corner after hailing a taxi.

When Lovino had returned back inside the house, his younger brother gave a concerned look.

"Ve~ Fratello, are you alright? You're face is very red." Feliciano said.

"Wh-What? It's nothing Feliciano. Is dinner ready?" Lovino immediately changed the topic.

"Oh, just a few more minutes." The younger Vargas smiled. "Oh, right about the bedroom arrangements..."

"Hey Feliciano, what if we divide the master's bedroom into two so that we have a study area or work are for each other...? You can have the room opposite the master's bedroom and I can have the other one." Lovino suggested as he was about to prepare the table for dinner.

"Oh, that's a good idea. Always the practical brother..." Feliciano grinned, saying the sentence in a playful manner.

"Shut up..." The older Vargas said and Feliciano still grinned.

The evening of the Vargas brothers was quite enjoyable for both siblings.

An hour or so after their dinner, the fatigue from the transfer was setting in. The siblings then retired to their respective bedrooms.

The following day, it was quite a solemn day for the Vargas siblings until someone unexpected visited their new house.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N:  
**Happy Holidays~


	2. Tuesday

"_Tuesday, we meet again."_

The sun slowly rose signaling the start of the new day. The evening sky of the previous night slowly turned to a lighter color.

When the sun was already high up in the sky, its rays filtered through the windows of the home of the Italian brothers. The older sibling stirred when his once dark room was now illuminated meanwhile, the younger sibling huddled himself trying to get more sleep.

As much as Lovino Vargas should be annoyed, he really had no say about the sun rising since it was a natural phenomenon. Since the brunet could no longer go back to sleep, he decided to wake-up and take a bath.

After so, he fixed his bed and unloaded his clothes that were still in his luggage.

Feliciano Vargas on the other hand, was awakened by the sound of gushing water from the bathroom. The younger Vargas was slightly startled then slowly, he sat-up on his bed. For some minutes he did nothing until he had heard no more sound.

_'I guess Fratello is finish taking a bath...'_

Feliciano followed suite of his older brother in the bathroom. Once he was finished, he put on casual clothes for the day: a plain white tee which fitted his upper frame perfectly and loose cargo pants. During the previous night, he had already sorted out his personal belongings. so after checking himself once again in the mirror, the younger Vargas proceeded to the kitchen to prepare a simple brunch for him and his older brother.

In the midst of making coffee, Feliciano Vargas was greeted by his older brother. "Good morning Feliciano."

"Ve~ Good morning Fratello!" The younger Vargas greeted back. "I prepared toast and the jam we bought yesterday is in the fridge."

"OK." Lovino replied and prepared the table.

Five minutes later, the two Vargas siblings sat down on and began eating their brunch. Both siblings were still slightly groggy, so their meal went quietly. After filling their stomachs, Lovino offered to wash the dishes and this earned him some teasing from Feliciano. The older Vargas let it go since he knew that his younger brother didn't really mean any ill.

Around eleven o'clock in the morning, when both siblings were lounging in the living room, someone outside of the house was calling out.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" An accented voice reverberated through the house.

"Hey Feliciano, who's the one calling outside?" Lovino Vargas was sprawled out on the couch, reading through the emails he had received in his cellphone.

"Hm, I don't know Fratello. Maybe you should check it out? I haven't even met any of our neighbors yet." Feliciano Vargas, who was also reading his emails, replied to his brother.

"Oh... maybe its not our house that is being called out." The older Vargas shrugged it off and continued reading the emails he had received.

"Ve~ maybe it is." The younger Vargas agreed wholeheartedly.

However, the shouting became more incessant and with much irritation Lovino stood up, rushing outside the house and wanting to scream but he was cut short when the person he saw outside the house was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

"Holà Lovino!" A cheery smile spread across the face of the Spaniard. "I brought with me freshly made churros. I was hoping we could eat it together."

"Uh... wait for a moment Signor." Lovino said and walked back inside the house.

"Do you know the person outside Fratello?" Feliciano inquired the moment his older brother entered back the house.

"An idiot who wants to eat churros with us." A slight scowl appeared on the face of Lovino.

"Oh, you already met one of our neighbors? That's nice of you Fratello." Feliciano grinned and straightened himself up. "Let him in Fratello. It's bad to let a guest wait outside."

"Shut up." Lovino irritatedly said and went back outside and opened the gate. "Come in Signor."

"Oh, um, it's alright if you call me Antonio. When you call me _signor _I feel old..." A quiet laugh escaped the lips of the Spaniard.

Lovino shrugged and said, "OK."

When the visitor was inside the house, he was shocked to find someone who looked almost identical to Lovino Vargas. The older Vargas who was walking a few steps behind cleared his throat.

"Er, let me introduce him. Antonio, this is my younger brother, Feliciano Vargas. Feliciano, this is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

The older Vargas was uncertain how to exactly introduce Antonio to his younger brother since he just met the man yesterday.

"Ciao Antonio~" Feliciano shook hands with the Spaniard.

"Holà Feliciano." Antonio returned the same gesture. "I brought churros with me. I was hoping we could eat it together."

"That would be nice... I'll prepare the table." Feliciano chirped and went to the dining area.

"Let me help you." Antonio offered but Feliciano immediately turned down the offer. "You're our guest Antonio, so... Just relax, OK?"

The Spaniard nodded and handed the food to the younger Vargas who prepared the table and made orange juice.

"You have a very cozy house Lovino..." Antonio commented as he sat down on one of the couches in the living room.

"Thanks, I guess. It was Feliciano who chose the place. I just helped with choosing the furnitures." Lovino offhandedly said.

"Have you been living here for a while already?" The Spaniard inquired.

"We just transferred here yesterday. Though we already had the place furnished a week before we had moved in." Lovino replied.

"Oh! We're quite the same. I have lived in this city since I was sixteen but I also recently transferred in this neighborhood a month ago." Antonio excitedly said.

"Ah... I see." The Italian was taken aback by the enthusiasm displayed by the visitor.

"Fratello, Antonio, the table is ready~" Feliciano spoke loud enough to be heard by both men who were at the living room.

It didn't take long enough for the three men to be seated and the conversation was mostly dominated by Feliciano and Antonio. Lovino just observed how the conversation tossed back and forth between his younger brother and the visitor. Although occasionally, he had to give a reply to questions that were directly asked to him.

When the food was almost gone, Feliciano had asked a question that almost threw Lovino off his seat.

"So, how did you meet Fratello Antonio? Fratello never mentioned to me that he had met one of the neighbors already..."

"Oh, actually, I met Lovino in the grocery when I had accidentally bumped him. Your older brother was quite peeved that he didn't even look at me." The voice of the Spaniard became slightly dramatic. Lovino didn't dare hold back at rolling his eyes and Feliciano tried his best to hide his laughter. "I apologized for what I did. Last night when Lovino was throwing out the garbage, I saw him and introduced myself. I had to make-up somehow, so I made churros and wanted to give it with Lovino, as an apology."

"Wow, that's quite amazing..." Feliciano beamed. "Hey Fratello, do you forgive Antonio?"

One pair of amber eyes and one pair of emerald eyes looked at Lovino Vargas. The older Italian who was not used to being the center of attention slightly stiffed and turned his head away.

"If I actually held a grudge, he wouldn't have been allowed to enter the house." The Italian spoke with a fiery passion and crossed his arms.

"Well," A laugh escaped the lips of the younger Vargas and poured a glass of orange juice for himself. "That is true."

"Really?" Antonio asked Feliciano. For the Spaniard, he thought that Lovino was the type of person who was roundabout with his emotions that's why he had phrased his reply that way. It seems that there was more to what the Italian spoke.

"Yeah. When Fratello held a grudge to our grandfather, he actually didn't allow _Nonno_ to enter his bedroom for several days. Fratello didn't even speak to Nonno during that time." Feliciano fondly recalled and drank the contents of his glass.

"How old were you then?" Antonio asked further.

"I was six and Fratello was seven." The younger Vargas said.

"Oh..." The Spaniard said. "Were there other times that he did that?"

"Let me see... There was a time when Fratello was-"

Feliciano was cut-off by his older brother who said in an annoyed tone. "That's quite enough about digging up past events..."

"Oh. Ah..." Feliciano stuttered, unsure what to say next.

"I'm sorry Lovino. I was just curious... If you like, I can tell you about my childhood." Antonio offered, slightly in jest and slightly seriously..

Lovino sighed was internally talking to himself that these people should be grateful that he had learned self-control. "Maybe some other time."

Feliciano giggled and then when he was about to pour another glass of orange juice, he just realized that the pitcher was empty.

"I'll get more juice." Feliciano stood up, bringing with him the pitcher and opened the refrigerator, opening another packet of orange juice then pouring it into the pitcher.

"Are you two still students?" Antonio asked, filling the silence.

"Yeah, we are." Lovino replied curtly.

When Feliciano returned back with the pitcher refilled, he continued his older brother's statement.

"I will be taking up architecture while Fratello will be taking up business administration."

"Wow, that's cool..." Antonio said.

An hour passed until someone's cellphone started to ring.

The Vargas siblings didn't attempt to check their phones since they always had it in _vibration mode_. Antonio pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and excused himself.

_"S__ì__ Se__ñ__orita... I will not miss it... Thank you so much for the invitation..." _Antonio spoke in his native tongue and after answering the brief call, he returned back to where he was last seated.

"Thank you so much for the hospitality _mi amigos._ I already have to go home right now." Antonio said and for a moment, a sad smile ran across his face.

"Oh... Thank you for the delicious churros Antonio!" Feliciano said. "Fratello, why don't you accompany Antonio on his way out?"

"Huh?" Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"I'll clean the table and wash the dishes..." The younger Vargas grinned which earned him an eye-roll from his older brother.

"Whatever..." Lovino stood up and Antonio smiled at the siblings.

"You can come back again Antonio. Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow, if you would want to of course." Feliciano offered.

"That would be nice! I would love to come." Antonio replied. "Well then, see you tomorrow then Feliciano..."

Lovino walked ahead of Antonio and when the two of them had reached the gate of the house, when Lovino opened the gate, Antonio stopped his tracks.

Tanned skin met tanned skin when the Spaniard's hand brushed through the right cheek of Lovino. Then Antonio's hand was lightly resting on the same cheek. The Italian who was surprised by the intimate contact flinched at first but then relaxed.

"Is it really alright if I come back tomorrow?" Antonio's face and voice was very serious that it was very different when they were at the dining area.

"O-Of course it is!" The rush of blood was slowly tinting the cheeks of Lovino.

"See you tomorrow Lovino. I look forward to meeting you again." When Antonio removed his hand, the Spaniard gave a quick kiss on the cheek.

Lovino's face had turned completely red and he wanted to run immediately to his room or scream at the bastard who just kissed his cheek. However, he wasn't able to do either of his plans. The Italian remained rooted on his spot.

"Y-Yeah, goodbye..." The Italian managed to say and the leaving visitor smiled brightly at him.

After closing the gate and returning back to the house, Lovino's face had started to turn back to its normal complexion but his heart was beating so fast, like it wanted to escape free from his chest.

The rest of the day turned out to be very normal and quiet.

Later that day, both siblings had received an email from their respective college departments. The email said that the dean of their respective departments wanted to meet them the following afternoon, much to their happiness since it wouldn't conflict with their planned schedule.

Before falling asleep, rather, it took Lovino a long time to drift into sleep due to how his life was moving: how one uneventful meeting ended up, the way it ended up.

The clock continued to tick and with every second that passed, sleep didn't come to Lovino. However, the cold temperature of the room slowly lulled him to sleep until he had drifted off to unconsciousness.

**To be continued.**


	3. Wednesday

"_Wednesday, you confessed._"

The sunny sky yesterday was replaced with a sky that was covered with dark clouds that threatened to create a downpour anytime soon.

It was ten o'clock in the morning and the Vargas siblings were already in the kitchen, the Bunsen burners were fully booked with a frying pan and a stainless steel pot. The oven of the gas range was also in full-use.

Although it was a busy morning for the siblings, they had enjoyed the activity. It reminded them of mornings when their mother was not feeling ill and they made different kinds of dishes.

It around noon time when they had finished cooking and setting up the dining area.

"It's such a shame that we don't have one of the wines you make Fratello..." Feliciano slightly pouted as he took out a bottle of wine that they had bought two days ago.

The older Vargas didn't make any reply and he took out the wine goblets out of the cabinet.

"Well we're all set. Ve~" Feliciano merrily chirped.

"All that's left is for the idiot to arrive..." Lovino caustically said.

Feliciano who was used to his older brother's way of speaking didn't say anything.

When it was five minutes before twelve noon, there a heavy knock on the Vargas's gate.

"I'll get it." The older Vargas offered.

Feliciano nodded and the younger Vargas waited at the living room for their visitor.

Outside the house, Lovino opened the gate to find a smiling Spaniard bringing a well-arranged bouquet of yellowl roses. Immediately after the gate opened, the Spaniard handed over the flowers.

"Hey Lovino... Thank you for inviting me over." Antonio said.

The Italian didn't say anything and then he had closed back the door.

Lovino and Antonio quietly walked towards the house, with Antonio walking ahead.

Only a one more step until opening the door, the Spaniard had stopped his tracks. Lovino who was walking behind him almost bumped into the Spaniard. On reflex, the Italian muttered several accusatory terms.

Antonio who heard every single one of them from beginning to end, chuckled quietly.

"I'm sorry Lovino..." The Spaniard said, his emerald eyes brimming with joy and it didn't take long for Lovino Vargas to give his forgiveness. "I have... something to say."

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo paused and then continued. "Well, inside the bouquet is a lavender rose... For you..."

The Italian kept his mouth in a thin line. Lovino was not very familiar with the language of flowers so he only nodded at the statement.

"Well then... uh..." The Spaniard stuttered, unsure really what to say.

"Let's go inside." Lovino prompted. "The food might get cold."

"You're right." A smile spread through the face of Antonio.

Once both men were inside the house, Feliciano warmly greeted Antonio. The younger Vargas noticed that his older brother was carrying a bouquet of roses and a wide grin spread over his face.

"I'll look for a vase. I'll be back immediately." Lovino said and glared at his younger brother.

Feliciano who has been long used to his older brother's moods passed off the glare and motioned Antonio to the dining area.

True to his word, Lovino joined them in the dining table not long after.

Before the older Vargas rearranged the flowers in a glass vase that he had found in the cupboard, he stashed away the single lavender rose along with a small note that was tied on its stem into his bedroom.

Feliciano didn't waste a single second and straightaway asked Lovino the moment he entered the dining area, "Ve~ Fratello, where did you place the flowers? Did you find the vase inside the cupboard?"

Lovino was slightly irritated that he wasn't even given the chance to sit down, he didn't answer his younger brother's question until he had properly sat down. "I found the vase and I placed the flowers in the living room."

Feliciano slightly pouted at the lack of emotion displayed by his older brother.

Antonio who was observing the exchange between the siblings only smiled.

After a short momentary silence, Feliciano then started a saying a prayer before the three of them began eating lunch.

There was not much of an exchange of conversation among three men. Once in a while, the Spaniard would comment about the exquisite taste of the food that he had just eaten. Either sibling would then reply with a _thank you._

When their stomachs had been filled, Feliciano had offered wine.

"Thank you Feliciano..." Antonio said with a smile as he offered his goblet.

After Feliciano had poured wine, he seated himself back and then asked a question to the Spaniard. "Antonio, are you still a student or do you already work?"

"Hm, I am already working. Well, I am self-employed." The Spaniard gave a vague answer with an enigmatic smile on his face.

Lovino who was mostly apathetic during the meal suddenly felt his heart pumping very fast.

"Ve~ That's amazing. You work at your own pace..." Feliciano said and took a sip from his wine.

The older Vargas gave a curt nod in agreement with his younger brother when Feliciano looked at his way.

After a few more minutes of chattering, Antonio had then said his farewell. The Spaniard said that he still had a meeting to attend to.

"It was truly nice having you over Antonio..." Feliciano said.

"The pleasure was all mine Feliciano, Lovino." Antonio smiled towards the siblings and then stood up from his seat. "Have a good day to you both."

"Same to you!" The younger Vargas said. "The flowers were lovely."

"Yeah..." Lovino said nonchalantly.

"Hey Fratello~" Feliciano said in a sing-song tune.

"I know. I know..." Lovino also stood up from his seat and accompanied the Spaniard outside their house.

When Antonio was already at the gate, before he left he whispered into the ear of Lovino Vargas.

"_I'll wait for your reply at the bell tower."_

The husky voice that was heavily accented made Lovino spine crawl. The Italian audibly gulped at the close proximity between him and Antonio.

The noise of the passing vehicles on the road drowned away and the noise that both men had heard was the thumping of their hearts and their breathing that slowly became ragged.

"..."

The seconds that passed didn't matter; it was all that it took for the two of them to feel eternity in each other's presence.

The Italian could not get words to come out from his mouth.

When Antonio finally looked into the eyes of Lovino Vargas, there held a promise and for now it was enough for the Spaniard.

"I'll definitely wait for you Lovino. At the bell tower before the sunset." The Spaniard said and then a placed a small peck on either cheek of the Italian.

Lovino Vargas had remained rooted on his spot until Antonio waved at him after he had gotten a cab.

It was only until Feliciano had called out from him from inside the house that Lovino was pulled out from his reverie and with a force unneeded for, shut the gate.

The older Vargas's face was slightly red but it had returned to its natural color once Lovino had entered back the house.

"Hey Fratello, we need to get going as well in five minutes or else we will be late..." Feliciano lightly reprimanded his brother but he had a very wide grin on his face.

"I know. I know. I'll get changed. You should either." Lovino looked at his brother from head to foot as he said the statement.

"You know that I always dress better than you..." Feliciano laughed heartily.

"As if." Lovino rolled his eyes.

One of the _burdens_ of being Italian was always to dress at one's best even during mundane days. Although the Vargas siblings never considered it a burden but rather a privilege since they would never look too shabby for any sudden occasion.

Both siblings entered their respective bedrooms and had changed their clothings.

Lovino Vargas wore a black polo shirt that he rolled until his elbows and a fitting pair of denim with a matching black high-cut sneakers. Feliciano Vargas, on the other hand, wore a crisp white polo shirt with a lose red necktie worn underneath a buttoned green vest along with khaki cargo pants and he wore a simple black sneakers.

When the siblings had finished changing their clothes, (Lovino had finished first and he waited for his younger brother in the living room), Feliciano had a smug grin on his face.

"Ve~ Fratello... I definitely dress better than you~"

The older Vargas rolled his eyes at the statement but he didn't give any response instead he said, "Idiot, we need to go..."

"Hmph." Feliciano pouted but he agreed with his brother.

The siblings had then left their house once Lovino had lock the place properly.

0-0-0

After eating their dinner, Feliciano Vargas had insisted that they should sit down in the living room and admire the flowers that were given to them earlier.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Feliciano said as he took out a stem of rose out of the vase.

Lovino only sighed and nodded. "Yeah, the flowers are beautiful..."

"Ve~ Fratello, I really think that Antonio really, really likes you!" Feliciano said ecstatically.

Lovino was shock beyond belief when his younger brother had said it to him.

"Yesterday, we ate churros right? He, Antonio, was constantly looking at you with side glances. Then today..." Feliciano paused and Lovino's heart began beating fast. "today, it took you long to return back inside the house."

"T-The bastard was talking a lot. He kept me from returning back inside the house..." Lovino replied defensively.

Feliciano just smiled. "Well... if you say so Fratello..."

"Anyway... how did your interview go?" Lovino stirred the topic.

"Oh, the dean was very accommodating. The dean was just giving me a run-through about some school vision-mission, as well as the department's version. It was really, well..."

"Boring?" Lovino filled-in.

"Yeah, yeah. Nothing really amazing." Feliciano sighed.

The older brother nodded.

"And I have another meeting with the dean tomorrow..." Feliciano whined. "But I think that it would be less boring since the dean said I need to bring a drawing sample tomorrow. I think I would draw the summer house in Venice; I did make a drawing of it before, so I think I can finish it before noon tomorrow."

"That's amazing I guess..." Lovino shrugged.

"So, how did the interview go?" Feliciano then asked his brother.

"Well, nothing significant really. Though the dean did ask some personal questions and stuff..." Lovino replied.

"Ah, I see." Feliciano said. "I really want to go back home. The place here seems too quiet. I mean, nothing really goes on..."

Lovino agreed.

"But, at least you have some sort of summer fling Fratello~" Feliciano comically wailed his arms and then pouted.

"Shut up! There is no-nothing going on!" Lovino burst.

The younger Vargas just smiled and ran into his bedroom.

_Click._

"The bastard locked his room..." Lovino angrily said to himself. After a few seconds, Lovino also went inside his own room and checked the bathroom door to find it also locked.

"GOOD NIGHT FRATELLO!" Feliciano screamed through closed doors and the older Vargas replied with a grumbled _good night_.

During the dreary afternoon and the fiasco earlier, Lovino Vargas had almost forgotten the lavender rose he had received from Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. The rose was neatly placed at the bedside table.

Lovino fumbled through his mobile phone and searched the Internet for the meaning of a lavender rose.

Seconds after, there were several search responses. The Italian's heart was thumping and then he pressed on the first result.

_Meaning of Roses_

_Lavender – it means love at first sight, royalty, mysterious._

_Number of roses_

_One – it means that you are the **one**_

After reading the rest of the webpage and then looking at another search result, the meanings were the same.

Lovino's face was turning into a very bright shade of red. The Italian then placed his mobile phone beside the rose and then Lovino untied the note on the stem.

_Lovino,_

_I had never expected that our meeting would happen again._

_I could never blame myself for accidentally bumping at you_

_because at that time, I had felt something between us._

_Something akin to attraction._

_I swore to myself that day that if we meet again,_

_I would properly convey my feelings._

_I really like you Lovi._

_Te amo._

_Antonio_

By the time that Lovino had finished reading the letter, his face was already very bright and he cursed at himself at how easily he got affected. However, the Italian really gave a serious thought about the confession that he had just received.

Lovino tried to calm his heart. Tomorrow, he would properly give Antonio Fernandez Carriedo an answer.

**To be continued.**

**A/N:  
**

Happy New Year~

Let's have a crazier and wackier 2013!

Thank you for the review, favorite and alert.

-smile-


	4. Thursday

"_Thursday, I said I love you too._"

"I have to go Fratello. Maybe I'll eat out tonight, would you like to come with me?" Feliciano said as he was about to leave the house.

"No, just bring your house keys. I think I'll also be going out." Lovino replied, with a slight scowl on his face. The elder Vargas didn't want to tip-off his younger brother where he would be going and the purpose of his leaving.

"I brought my keys with me." The younger brother grinned. "Ciao Fratello~"

"Ciao Feliciano." Lovino said and his younger brother began walking towards the school.

When Lovino had returned inside the house, he immediately went to his bedroom. The Italian had decided to preserve the lavender rose. Although it would probably take a long time but Lovino thought that he should hang the flower upside-down. The Italian was slightly troubled since he wasn't sure if they had any form of string.

A sigh escaped the lips of Lovino and he tried his luck that maybe he did bring with him a thread or something. An hour of scouring his room ended in futility, so Lovino had decided to go to Feliciano's room.

The older Vargas didn't want to pry so much. The only places that he searched for where the drawers and to his relief, there was a small container that contained different sewing materials. Among them were threads of different colors. Lovino decided to pick up the red thread.

_'I- I'm not choosing this thread because... Damnit! It's just a fucking thread, there's no need to reason this out!'_

After cutting some length of the thread and returning what was meant to be returned to its previous location, the older Vargas went back to his bedroom.

Lovino scanned his room for probable place to hand the rose. The only place was at the tip of the curtain rod which didn't delight the older Vargas. But since he didn't exactly have a choice, he tied up one end of the string to the stem and the other end to the rod.

A few minutes later, Lovino Vargas was finished with his task and he had a satisfied grin on his face which he didn't know.

The Italian got his phone from his pocket and checked the clock. A sigh escaped his lips and he decided to walk around the downtown area. It was still four o'clock in the afternoon and he still had approximately one hour and thirty minutes until he would give his answer to the Spanish man who had waltzed into his life: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

0-0-0

Compared to the bustling streets of Rome and Venice, the city that they were living at was very, peaceful, in Lovino's perspective.

There were relatively very few tourists and the lifestyle to say the very least was slow paced or relaxed. Aside from doing the grocery earlier this week, the Italian hadn't really ventured much into the downtown area.

The older Italian decided to walk inside one of the department stores and ventured the area from bottom to top.

The department had five floors with one basement area. The place had everything from everyday needs to luxurious looking furnitures and furnishings.

Lovino Vargas took the most time in the second floor which was the clothing section for males and several boutiques of well-known brands of clothing and shoes.

After scouring one boutique and trying some clothes, Lovino would then go out and enter another boutique.

Occasionally someone, male or female, would try to start a conversation with the Italian both locals and tourists. Lovino was more suave when turning down the females than with the males.

The Italian's phone vibrated when he had seated himself at the food court on the fifth floor. It was the alarm that he had set on his phone that was causing the vibration.

Without any hesitation, Lovino had left the building and started walking towards the bell tower. As the antique infrastructure was slowly coming into view, the Italian's hearbeat had began to become more erratic.

The hue of the sky turned orange as the sun was about to set and on the foot of the bell tower were numerous people, idly spending their time.

Lovino allowed himself to scan the area but he could not find the man he was looking for. Panic was slowly creeping inside the Italian and suddenly someone had pecked his cheek.

Hazel eyes were shock when they had met the loving gaze of a man who had emerald eyes which were as beautiful as the gems themselves.

"Chigi! Bastard, that was uncalled for!" Lovino said as he saw Antonio with an idiotic grin on his face.

"But Lovi~" Antonio whined quietly. "I can't wait to here your answer."

"Hmph." The Italian closed his arms.

The seconds then turned to a full minute when Lovino had finally cleared his throat. During that time, the man in front of Lovino was quietly waiting for the answer,

"I'll tell you immediately, bastard, that I definitely have the worst personality. So never expect from me to here sugarcoated words, alright?"

"You're just being straightforward Lovi~ I'll accept you for who you are..."

"..." The Italian was speechless for a few seconds until he continued. "If... If you... you are really fine with that... I accept your feelings... I... think... maybe... I like-"

"I love you very much Lovino Vargas..." The Spaniard who was overwhelmed with joy when he had heard the words of the Italian, immediately hugged the slightly shorter boy.

"S-Stop it... b-bastard. The people are looking." Lovino said stuttering and he was felt his cheeks burning.

_"Let them look..." _Antonio whispered into the ear of Lovino, which made the Italian's face turn redder, if it was still possible.

_"Cazzo..."_ As much as the Italian wanted to place venom in his cursing, it was rather a sweet endearment for the Spaniard.

After a few more seconds, Antonio had let go of Lovino's body and then he had asked. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Bas- I didn't bring much money with me..." The Italian quietly said. With his previous grocery shopping, it had almost drained his allowance before the start of classes. Lovino decided that maybe he could use one of the credit cards he has, as long as his father didn't freeze them.

_'Maybe I'll use the credit card Nonno had given me...'_

"Then my treat." Antonio smiled.

"I'll definitely-" Lovino was cut off by the Spaniard who gave him a short kiss on the lips.

While the Spaniard spoke, his emerald eyes were brimming with happiness. "Didn't I say my treat?"

"F-Fine, bastard..." Lovino crossed his arms.

"Hmm..." A small laughter escaped the lips of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and the couple walked towards the downtown area.

0-0-0

It was nightfall when Lovino had returned back to his house, hand-in-hand with Antonio.

"Would you like to come inside?" Lovino offered before he had opened the gate.

"Thank you Lovi but I have something to do..." Antonio paused and then whispered into the ear of the Italian. "Maybe tomorrow, can I come?"

"Of- Of course you can..." _bastard. _The Italian purposely left out the last word.

"Good night Lovi... Tell Feliciano that I said _hi._" Antonio kissed the Italian's lips before the two had parted ways.

"Good night Antonio." Lovino said in reply and he entered into the house.

Lovino was shocked that the house was silent and he realized that his younger brother had already fallen asleep. Lovino had made sure that the house was securely locked before he retired to his bedroom. His previous assumption about his younger brother proven wrong.

Feliciano Vargas was sitting cross-legged on the bed of Lovino Vargas, amber eyes full of excitement.

"So...?"

"So?"

Feliciano's pouted when he realized that his older brother was not going to tell him anything.

"Tomorrow Feli... I'll tell you tomorrow. I need to sleep." Lovino said with finality in his voice. If he didn't ward off his younger brother now, they would be up all night talking.

"Fine, tomorrow." The younger brother resigned and went to his bedroom.

Lovino had stripped himself and proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower. Feeling refreshed, Lovino plumped himself unto his bed and stared at the lavender hanging beautifully.

As of lately, Lovino had always found himself frequently smiling.

_'Shit. I don't know what time Antonio would come tomorrow...' _The thought propelled Lovino to immediately send a message to Antonio, asking what time he would come.

_How about dinner?  
I would love to taste your cooking._

_Antonio_

Lovino agreed and added a _good night_ in his reply. Antonio had also replied with a _good night _with a smiley.

The Italian placed down his phone and covered his body with a blanket. Not long after he fell into a peaceful sleep.

**To be continued.**


	5. Friday

"_Friday, we are on cloud nine."_

The bright sun had illuminated the house of the Vargas siblings.

When they had finished taking their breakfast, wherein Feliciano was firing so many questions at the elder Vargas. Lovino breathed in relief when his younger brother's phone was ringing.

Feliciano didn't waste any second to answer the phone and a small pout formed on his lips

_"Yes... I will... See you." _Feliciano said and put down his phone.

"Papa called and he said that I have to go back and clean out the shed... Mama said that she will be redecorating the house and if I don't, they would pile all of my works in the attic." Feliciano looked at his brother.

"Wow, that's harsh..." Lovino replied. "Maybe they just miss you..."

"I don't think so." The younger Vargas was in deep thought, after a few seconds Feliciano bounced back from his momentary depression. "Maybe they do."

A laugh escaped from the lips of Feliciano and he hugged his older brother. "I better prepare if I want to arrive in Rome before night fall."

Lovino stayed motionless and watched his younger brother dash inside his bedroom. At that moment, Lovino didn't know whether he should be glad or sad that his younger brother would be returning back to Rome for the weekend. _'That was the lamest excuse they ever came up with.'_

Bile threated to rise and Lovino angrily shook the thought away. His younger brother had flaws but Feliciano had never expressed resent towards him. It always baffled Lovino how his younger brother could stick by him with his intolerable personality that included his never ending anger and uncouth mouth.

_'Maybe the idiot really has a big heart...'_

Lovino went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water and his mobile phone had vibrated.

_I can't wait to eat your cooking._

_- Antonio_

'_Oh shit. I had forgotten!_' The older Vargas thought and he calmed himself down.

Moments after, Feliciano had entered the kitchen area and said his goodbyes to his older brother.

"Have a safe trip Feliciano..." Lovino said and accompanied his brother until the gate.

"Yeah. Take care Fratello." Feliciano said and hailed a taxi.

When the taxi was no longer visible, the older Vargas walked back inside the house and checked the clock.

_'It's still quite early. Ten o'clock in the morning.'_

Lovino Vargas didn't want to mull with his thoughts at the moment, so he had focused himself with what he would be preparing for the night.

0-0-0

At around ten minutes past seven o'clock in the evening, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had arrived at the Vargas household.

"I brought some wine with me..." The Spaniard smiled sheepishly at his Italian lover.

"Thank you. I'll cool it at the fridge for the moment." Lovino tried to hide his smile but the Spanish man had seen the emotion through the Italian's hazel eyes.

Antonio followed his lover to the dining area and then he had commented immediately about the food the moment he had set foot on the dining area.

"The food definitely smells very delicious..." Antonio said and Lovino who was nearing the dining table motioned Antonio to take a seat.

"Hm... I'm very excited to taste the food." The Spaniard could not stop himself from commenting at the delectable aroma that was continuously being bombarded to his senses.

_ "Damnit. You're making me feel embarrassed." _Lovino quietly said but Antonio had heard it perfectly and he decided not to comment about it. One second after, Lovino had said a prayer before eating the meal and after so, the lovers began eating dinner.

Occasionally, Antonio would start a conversation and Lovino would reply.

A few more spoons and Antonio had felt himself full. It was only then that the Spaniard had realized that they were the only people in the house.

While Lovino was getting the wine, Antonio had asked where Feliciano was.

"Ah, Feliciano needed to go back home..." Lovino replied when he had returned to the dining table and poured each of their glasses with wine.

"Oh..." Antonio replied absentmindedly. The Spaniard's mind was elsewhere the moment his lover was intimately close while pouring the wine bottle.

The Spaniard had noticed that regardless the occasion, Lovino had dressed impeccably. At the moment, Lovino was wearing blue long sleeves whose cuffs where inside out. The shirt fit the Italian perfectly, subtly revealing a body that was not lanky. This can be purported when the Spanish had hugged the Italian yesterday and during that short moment, Antonio had felt the well-toned muscles.

Seconds later, Lovino who was seated beside the Spaniard had returned back to his seat and Antonio had berated himself at how dangerous his thoughts were becoming.

The Italian had taken a sip from his goblet and Antonio couldn't help but slightly glance at how Lovino was drinking the beverage.

Pinkish lips were elegantly placed on the tip of the goblet and in rhythmic intervals, the Italian's Adam's apple would move in an up-down motion.

Antonio also then took a sip from his goblet and relied on his peripheral vision to admire the beauty of his lover. His eyes landed on the cute cheeks that were starting to get colored due to the intake of wine.

Before Lovino had placed down his goblet on the table, Antonio had placed down his glass first and waited for his lover to comment.

"Hm," Lovino had said, satisfaction was coating in his words. "This is very good Antonio. You have to tell me where you got this."

"Well, I had asked a friend of mine a favor." Antonio smiled. "My friend said that he didn't want his identity revealed."

"That's quite bad. Well whatever." Lovino shrugged and dropped the topic.

The dinner went smoothly and half of the bottle has been drained by then.

Lovino started to clean the dining table and when Antonio had given an offer to help, the Italian vehemently refused. However Antonio was persistent in helping.

"Fine... _bastard. _You can dry the dishes after I finish washing them." Lovino said.

The Spaniard smiled and worked at the task. The Spaniard was feeling the butterflies fluttering in his stomach due to the physical proximity: their elbows would often brush against each other.

The Spaniard who was trying hard to concentrate didn't notice that his lover was also feeling the same thing.

When both men were halfway with the job, something unexpected had happened.

Antonio had turned his head towards Lovino's direction and the Italian had also done the same thing.

0-0-0

Their lips had ever slightly brushed against each other. In that moment, neither had made any move.

Their breaths were slowly becoming warmer.

The Spaniard who didn't feel any resistance decided to press his lips further and Lovino had replied with great intensity.

Their heartbeats were beating faster, the echoes rhythm were heard in each other's ears.

The dishes were then left forgotten when Lovino had gripped either side of Antonio's torso and the Antonio who was cupping the Italian's jaw with his hands, urging his lover's face to move closer towards him.

Lovino then nipped the lower lip of Antonio, seeking for entrance into the Spaniard's mouth. Instead of giving the permission, Antonio had nipped on the Italian's upper mouth.

Their body heat was emanating outside of the confines of their clothes when their kissing had become passionately intense.

Lovino had guided both of them, not breaking any contact, towards the living room.

With a quiet _puff_, both men were on the couch. Lovino was below Antonio who then at the moment broke the contact, making sure that Lovino wouldn't be placed under his weight.

The Spaniard's used his forearm to support his body while admiring his lover who was panting and cheeks that were red.

_"I really love you Lovino."_

_ "Same here bastard..."_

By then Antonio had realized that it was Lovino's way of accepting him into his life and then he had continued where they had left off. The Spaniard lowered his head and Lovino encircled his arms around Antonio's neck.

Regardless of his position, Lovino didn't give-in to Antonio's dominance.

Antonio had then allowed himself to open his mouth for Lovino.

The Italian took the opportunity and ventured the moist caverns. Antonio however instinctively fought for dominance and his tongue had battled with Lovino.

Neither men wanted to break contact but they were slowly running low on oxygen and abruptly broke away from each other.

_Pant._

_ Pant._

_ Pant._

Their need for skin-to-skin contact heightened when Lovino had bucked his hips towards Antonio's and both men's manhood were screaming for release.

_"In my bedroom..." _Lovino whispered huskily to his lover.

_"Yes... in your bedroom." _Antonio replied.

In the daze of euphoria, both men had then reached Lovino's room with clothes completely scattered on the floor of the bedroom. Lovino didn't bother turning the lights on and pulled Antonio the bed with such ease.

The fight for dominance didn't end yet.

A moan escaped from Lovino when Antonio had tweaked one of the Italian's nipples. The Italian had lowered his head into the Spaniard's shoulder and then he said.

_"Fuck... bastard..."_

_ "Yes Lovi, we're doing that..." _

Antonio replied, coating his sentence with much willfulness and slight amusement.

_"I'm not a woman..."_

_ "I never said you are."_

_ "Then stop playing with my nipples."_

_ "But you feel good don't you?"_

Lovino didn't bother replying and a thought had struck him despite being drunk with so much stimulation.

The Italian violently sucked on the collarbone of the Spaniard and used one of his hands to rub both of their erect manhood. Lovino felt Antonio slowly weakening and immediately took the opportunity to push the Spaniard on the bed, lying down.

Lovino broke the contact and straddled on top of Antonio.

"That was cheating Lovi." Antonio's tone and face held such seriousness but his eyes said otherwise. Deep down, the Spaniard was enjoying.

"No, it's your fault for assaulting me." Lovino's voice was close to laughter.

"Hm..."

In an instant, their positions had been reversed.

"Lovi." Compared to earlier, Antonio's features were truly serious. "Suck."

Antonio prodded three digits into the Italian's mouth and Lovino obliged.

Lovino had coated each digit with meticulousness, giving each digit equal attention with his tongue swiveling around. The Italian's hazel eyes were hazy with lust and turned a shade darker, stared directly into Antonio's emerald eyes that were a shade darker and hazy with lust.

The Spaniard didn't bother suppressing a moan when Lovino did his workings.

_"¡Mierda!" _Antonio cursed when another pleasurable sensation rushed inside him.

Lovino's and Antonio's eyes held ferocity for one another.

Lovino's gaze held lewdness that Antonio didn't know was possible. Strangely, the Spaniard was getting more and more hot all-over and then what the Spaniard did next was he had stretched himself.

The first digit was very uncomfortable but then the second and third digit were able to slip inside easily. The Spaniard stretched himself and Lovino who was getting a primal view with his lover's one man show of eroticism was also turning hotter by the second.

The Italian's body was urging him to pin the Spaniard below him and fuck him dry but Lovino desire to see Antonio finish what he was doing was far more stronger.

Antonio, unannounced, had plunged himself into the erect manhood of Lovino.

Both men felt their stomachs tighten for very similar reasons. For Lovino, being inside another man was highly stimulating meanwhile for Antonio, having another man was uncomfortable but highly stimulating.

A string of curses, in their own native tongues, escaped each men's mouth as strong wave of pleasure rushed into each of them respectively.

When they had been accustomed with each other, Lovino had hoarsely commanded the Spaniard.

_"Bastard, fuck. Move."_

Without any further command, Antonio adhered and grounded his hips, the Spaniard's inner walls tightly clamping on Lovino's manhood.

_"Fuck... this is... so fucking... good."_

_ "Lovi... Lovi... Ah~"_

In the haze of their passion, a few minutes more and both of men were teetering at the edge.

In the heat, both lovers whispered their names and before giving-in to the tiredness that was engulfing them, whispered to one another _I love you._

Antonio and Lovino slept comfortably in each other's arms,

**To be continued.**

**A/N:**

My heartfelt thank you to everyone who had given their love in the previous chapter.

Anyway, I felt the need to put this up before I get drowned in the sea of schoolwork with an ugly bonus of flu. -cries-

And I added a special treat for you, my lovelies.

Hope you had loved this chapter as much as I enjoyed making it.

Lastly I want to say that:

FINALLY THIS ALMOST FINISHED

Stay tuned~


	6. Saturday and Sunday

"_Saturday and Sunday, a tragic yet beautiful affair._"

The following day, neither men move from each other's arm even if both of them were fully awake. The comfort provided by each other's presence was one of the reasons why neither didn't move. At the same, both of them wanted to treasure the moment.

"Bastard, if you won't let me go, I can't prepare breakfast." The first to speak among the two of them was Lovino, whose speaking tone was a bit annoyed but beneath the annoyance was a tone full of fondness and a little bit of embarrassment.

"Oh Lovi~ But I wouldn't mind getting eaten over and over gain..." Antonio's speech was filled with playfulness that it had caused Lovino to blush bright red.

_"_Hmph,,,_" _The Italian replied and Lovino started to wriggle himself out of the arms of his Spanish lover.

However Antonio didn't budge the least bit; instead he had he had tighten his hold on the younger Italian. The Spaniard quietly whispered into the ear of Lovino, words professing his inner feelings.

_"I love you Lovi~ I love you very much."_

_ "Bastard."_

Lovino Vargas felt his inner self warming up with the words of love told to him.

After a few more minutes, Antonio had released his hold and Lovino sat up on the bed. The bed's blanket had covered their lower bodies haphazardly and the floor was littered with their clothes.

The Italian blushed, recalling the events of the previous night.

In a few, Antonio also sat up and stole a kiss from his lover.

Inside their bodies, feelings of warmth were slowly rising. The simple kiss turned into something more. When both men were running low on oxygen, they momentarily separated from their mouths. Slightly parted from each other, Antonio and Lovino were panting.

"I'll make us something to eat." Lovino spoke in between-breaths.

"I don't mind being eaten again." Antonio said again playfully which earned him a scowl from the Italian but said Italian's face was bright red.

"Whatever bastard. I insist on us eating solid food..." Lovino said, his voice filled with conviction and he was standing up, heading to the bathroom.

Antonio who was still on the bed admired his lover's rear body.

Antonio's stupor was interrupted when Lovino suddenly faced him and asked in a very fast manner whether Antonio would want to join bathing with him. The Spaniard didn't think twice and accompanied the younger man to the bathroom.

The moment they spent together in the bathroom was filled with light chatter and other than helping each other with washing each other's backs and some occasional wandering of each other's hand with the other man's body, their bathing had ended up with each men having a smile on their face. Although Lovino's face didn't have a wide grin comparable to the one on Antonio's face. Nonetheless, feelings of euphoria were present inside of them.

0-0-0

The orange afternoon sky was slowly turning into a black and stars were slowly flickering on the sky.

Saturday evening were quite festive especially by the boulevard and town plaza were locals and tourist would mingle with each other.

Apparently that night, the town was celebrating a festivity and there were more than the usual people lingering around the downtown area.

Lovino who was still left alone since his younger brother was still back in Rome was asked by his lover, Antonio to have a night together outside the house.

Neither men had expected that that evening would be festive. Taking the oppurtunity, Antonio fit his fingers unto Lovino's and trudged his lover into the slightly crowded plaza.

A makeshift stage was propped up on the middle of the plaza and band was playing Italian songs. After a while, with some encouragement from the tourist crowd, the band decided to play an American song.

_People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do  
And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts  
And Mother Always Told Me Be Careful Of Who You Love  
And Be Careful Of What You Do 'Cause The Lie Becomes The Truth_

The song's arrangement was changed to an acoustic version. The summer heat heightened more as the song was about to come to an end. Everyone, with no exception clapped their hands. The band captured the ears and hearts of the many while they played their rendition of the song.

"That was quite amazing right?" Antonio said with awe in his voice, to which Lovino agreed with a nod.

After the band played another song, the lovers left the plaza and walked through the streets, in quiet, until they had reached the city's boulevard.

The trees were illuminated with lanterns and the lovers quietly took in the view, appreciating the scenery.

Midway through the boulevard, Antonio found a bench and motioned that they take a seat.

Before any of them spoke, the atmosphere around them was filled with the buzz of vehicles on passing by on the streets and the rolling of the waves to the shore. Females, who occasionally passed by in front of them, took glances to where they were seated. Some females would giggle and others would blush for some reason. The others would pay no attention to them.

"Hey Lovino..." Antonio was the first to break the silence between them. It was the comfortable type of silence.

"Yeah, what is it bastard?" Lovino replied and he averted his gaze to his lover.

"I – It can wait." Antonio said and then he grinned. "Do you want to continue walking?"

"Whatever suits, bastard." Lovino stood up first and Antonio didn't stand up until a full minute passed.

The Spaniard fixated his gaze on the dark horizon which was broken when he felt a sharp pain near his ankle. Lovino stared at the Spaniard intensely.

"Sorry, sorry. For a moment, a thought entered my mind..." Antonio smiled sheepishly. "Shall we walk?"

Lovino rolled his eyes and Antonio laughed.

Side by side, both men walked the entirety of the boulevard. Once they have reached the tip of the boulevard, Lovino had stifled a yawn but it wasn't left unnoticed by Antonio.

"Do you want to go home Lovino?" Antonio asked softly.

The Spaniard's question was met with a few seconds of quietness. Antonio was slightly worried and he took a full look at the Italian who was already getting very sleepy.

"Y-Yeah, I feel fucking drowsy. I think its the cold wind from the sea..." Lovino said and this time, he had yawned and covered his mouth.

The evening ended with Lovino snuggled into Antonio's arms and both men satisfied.

However the morning began with Lovino alone on the bed.

The Italian frantically looked around the house and to his dismay, no one was there. Lovino called Antonio.

_'Pick up the phone bastard!'_

Lovino was fuming and then he heard a distinct tone ringing inside his bedroom. The Italian tracked the sound and he found Antonio's phone with a neatly tucked note inside his cabinet. Dread started to creep inside the Italian. Lovino ended the call and placed his phone on the nearby table.

Weakly, Lovino picked up the note and mobile phone that was left behind by Antonio.

_Lovino, my love_

_I do not know where to begin with this letter._

_I have never expected to meet someone fantastic during my stay here in Italy._

_But there is one thing you need to know._

_I truly and always love you._

_I..._

_I know what I did was wrong but it would have killed me if I hadn't told you my feelings._

_The times that I had a phone call, that was from my grandmother and aunt._

_I am greatly indebted to them for supporting me financially after my parents died._

_During those times, that I had to leave, I had to go and see them who were living here in this city._

_My grandmother and aunt had decided that I be wed off to the daughter of the family's business associate._

_I am weak. That much I know._

_The time when I had lunch with you brothers, I met the girl to whom I became engaged with._

_I am a terrible man for courting you and-_

Lovino could not bear reading the rest of the letter. Anguish, despair, different emotions were welling up inside the Italian. Emotions were overwhelming Lovino that he had failed to comprehend the entirety of what he was feeling.

Languidly, Lovino walked to the foot of his bed and slumped on the floor, his knees close to his chest with his forehead bent.

Tears cascaded through the cheeks of Lovino and he didn't how much time has passed.

Later that afternoon, a cheery voice filled the Vargas house. The younger Vargas, Feliciano had returned.

Feliciano had felt that the house was too quiet and so he thought that maybe his younger brother was out on a date.

Feliciano whistled a merry tone and walked to his bedroom bringing with him some of his previous artworks that wouldn't fit anymore in the Vargas house in Rome. The younger Vargas was shock to see his older brother's bedroom door opened.

Panic rose inside Feliciano and after placing his belongings inside his room, he rushed into his older brother's room. Surprise struck Feliciano to find his older brother in a very unusual position. Feliciano who always saw his older brother carrying himself with dignity and poise was sitting on the floor, head bent and knees huddled near his chest.

"Fratello, what happened?" Feliciano walked near his brother and gave the older Vargas a hug.

Lovino didn't move instead he sobbed and the younger brother stroked the brown locks, attempting to calm and soothe Lovino.

"Ve~" Feliciano hugged his older brother tighter.

When Lovino had slightly calmed down, he broke the contact with his younger brother.

"The _bastard,_" Lovino gave emphasis on the word, with malice and hurt in his voice, before he continued speaking. "left me."

Feliciano gasped at the revelation and he was given the letter that Antonio had written for Lovino.

Feliciano then read the letter and it took him a while to finish reading the writing since tears had stained the paper, making the ink blot and some letter indiscernible. By the time Feliciano was nearing the end of the letter, it took him a long time to discern what was written. After some seconds, the words were finally recognized by Feliciano.

_I'm sorry. _

_I love you Lovino Vargas._

_But I have to say goodbye._

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

Feliciano Vargas who was normally a forgiving man was filled with unadulterated hatred towards the man named Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

"Don't. Don't do anything brash Feliciano." Lovino pleaded when he saw the anger in his younger brother's eyes. "I'll heal. Not instantly but I know I'll heal."

"Fratello..."

Feliciano hugged his brother once again and gave an affectionate kiss on his older brother's cheek.

"Fratello I... I don't want to see you hurting. It makes me sad." Feliciano said and sat beside Lovino.

"Idiot. It's normal to be fucking down after a break-up to what I thought was a relationship that was going well." A quiet laugh escaped the lips of Lovino.

"I'll be your ally Fratello. I'll be by your side and I will be here for you." Feliciano said with determination.

"Thank you Feliciano." Lovino said and a small smile tugged his lips.

0-0-0

It was already one month since the end of that fateful summer week. Lovino Vargas had went through the motions of life. As he looked back to that summer, it was more of a fond memory of having a short yet beautiful love story.

_'One week was a long time to dream and fall in love.'_

**END.**

**A/N:**

-runs away-

I couldn't bring myself to write it with Antonio and Lovino ending up together since the original inspiration was not really a happy song. The song inserted was Billie Jean by Michael Jackson but the inspiration will listening was the version done by The Civil Wars. By the way, the last line was from the shounen-ai manga Seven Days which was one of the reasons that I really wanted to write a love story that lasts a week.

Erm. Well. This is my acknowledgement corner to the lovely people who:

**(In no particular order...)**

**Reviewed- **

Chapter 1 (Monday): Orithyea and TacoJones

Chapter 2 (Tuesday): Orithyea

Chapter 3 (Wednesday): Orithyea and Shadow Cat17

Chapter 4 (Thursday): Prowls-little-hetalian, TacoJones, Orithyea and Akay1kay

Chapter 5 (Friday): BitchyActress, TacoJones and Orithyea

**Favorited -**

AceandLuffyLover

Akay1kay

My secret love

ReikaTsuyu

Sen Y

ShizukaMiyagi

jonna90

sakurahane8

**Alerted -**

AceandLuffyLover

Akay1kay

LovinaxAntonio

My secret love

Orithyea

Sen Y

ShizukaMiyagi

ShunkanCat

TacoJones

ZeroDegreesCelcius

angelgirl 158

prussistillexists

sakurahane8

telemarker

tsubakiis

yacchin

**My deepest gratitude as well to all those who have read this story from beginning to end.**

Ehem.

So, shameless advertising part. I created a tumblr for this account. You can check it out if you like. The link is in my profile. And I posted a poll. It would be so much appreciated if you took the time to answer the poll.

Thank you, thank you so much.

- C.G.E.


End file.
